A Slave to Desire
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas takes James' trucks and sets off on a big adventure to the Mainland. But, after a wrong turn, finds himself lost in the steelworks. There, Thomas encounters two mysterious engines who instantly make him feel welcome, but who aren't what they first seem. After realizing too late, Thomas is trapped with his free will taken away from him. Can James find him and being him home?


The Island of Sodor is the home of the North Western Railway, with engines of all shapes and sizes, working hard to deliver goods and passengers to their destinations. There are branch lines that run along the coast of the island, serving the docks, the fishing villages and the seaside towns. There are branch lines that run to the farms, quarries and ancient castles of the island's heartland. And there is the Main Line, which runs all the way from Knapford on the west coast of the island, to Vicarstown, in the east. The line continues over the Vicarstown Bridge, where it connects to the Mainland beyond.

Now Henry was supposed to take a special Goods Train to the Mainland, to Bridlington Goods Yards, but after a close run-in with Hiro, he had crashed into the side of Vicarstown Viaduct and was left hanging fearfully over the edge until Judy and Jerome saved him and Edward took him to the Steamworks.

That same day, Thomas was enjoying himself on his Branch Line, but James was back to his conceited ways. He came beside Thomas, singing and bragged aloud to everyone how he was the Fat Controller's favourite engine. Thomas knew James could be a teasing type and overly proud, but he did not like how James was announcing it for everyone to hear, making Thomas feel embarrassed. When he heard of Henry's accident and heard that the Fat Controller was arranging for James to take the train, Thomas thought he could get back at James by telling him to take the trucks.

Unfortunately, James had figured out too quickly that it was Henry's train and was quite happy to go to the Mainland, bragging even more of being the favourite. Thomas became even more annoyed, to the point that he complained about it at Tidmouth Sheds, despite Percy having to take the mail train. Emily tried to ignore James as she knew it was just how he was every now and then.

But suddenly, an idea came to Thomas. James had been bragging so relentlessly, Thomas' desires became a little wild. Perhaps if he collected James' trucks first, he could go to the Mainland and pay James out…but with that plan came a price. Thomas had been so eager to pay James out, he didn't think of telling Emily about his plan. He'd just go to the Mainland, make the delivery and come back…or would he?

Early the next morning, James went to Vicarstown Goods Yard to collect his trucks…but strangely, he didn't see it anywhere.

"Rosie? Where are my trucks? What have you done with them?" asked James.

"Uh…which trucks do you mean, James?" she asked.

"The trucks that Henry was pulling when he had his accident. The Fat Controller said it was very important to take them to the Mainland today."

"Oh, those trucks. Yes," remembered Rosie. "I know those trucks were important. That's why Thomas came so early."

"Thomas? What's Thomas got to do with it?" asked James.

Emily had huffed by while Rosie was still talking to James and had heard everything. When James took off to find the Fat Controller and complain, Emily left her trucks in a siding and returned to Rosie.

"Rosie…what did Thomas do here?" she asked. "I noticed he was gone when I woke up."

"Well, remember Henry's train James was supposed to take?" said Rosie. "James was supposed to take it, but Thomas came here first and asked me where that train was. And now he's on his way to deliver that train."

"What?" exclaimed Emily. "Without even telling me?"

"Oh…he didn't tell you?" said Rosie.

"No!" said Emily. "I just remember him complaining about James bragging about being the favorite last night…and nothing else."

"Oh. Well, he must have been eager to go to the Mainland. It's not often he gets that chance," said Rosie. "He should be back soon."

"I hope so," said Emily. "Because he should have had the sense to at least tell me before he left!"

Thomas was already singing to himself and huffing to the Mainland. He was delighted to have paid James out and was really enjoying himself. He did not often get chances to go the Mainland. He was excited to find out what he would see…but little did he know that he was only at the beginning of a rather perilous journey…

Meanwhile, poor Henry was in the Steamworks waiting to be repaired.

"Oh dear, oh dear," said the Fat Controller. "How long do you expect him to be out of action?"

At that moment, James rushed in. "He's taken my train, sir! Oh yes! That's what he's done!"

"Who's taken what train and what on earth are you talking about, James?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Thomas! I'm talking about Thomas," said James. "He's taken my goods train, sir. The one that had to go to the Mainland!"

"That's excellent," said the Fat Controller. "Then you can work on Thomas' Branch Line today."

"Thomas' Branch Line?" gasped James. "But you said I was going to the Mainland! That was my job!"

"Well, it's my job to swap engines around. That's what a railway controller does, he keeps all his engines busy, being really useful!" said the Fat Controller, not taking any notice of James' words.

James angrily left the Steamworks and set off to fetch Annie and Clarabel. When he found them at Knapford Station, both coaches were puzzled.

"James? What are you doing here?" asked Annie.

"Thomas has taken my train to the Mainland!" huffed James. "And the Fat Controller has sent me to work on his branch line!"

"Hmm. Not what I was expecting," said Clarabel.

James set off to collect Thomas' passengers, but being in the bad mood he was in, Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas' passengers would not be very pleased with James' performance. Right from the start, James was rough and fast. Too fast for Annie and Clarabel and their passengers. James was determined to finish the work on Thomas' Branch Line and move on to a better job in his mind, but as he shot through a tunnel, Annie and Clarabel kept calling to him to slow down.

"The faster I go, the sooner I can get back and ask the Fat Controller for a better job!" huffed James, and he kept going as fast as he could, much to Annie and Clarabel's displeasure…and the passengers' displeasure. They were being bumped and bounced all the way to Maithwaite Station, where James overshot the platform again.

"James! You stopped beyond the platform again!" called Clarabel.

"Alright, yeah-yeah-yeah. I know, I know. It was an accident," said James as he reversed and lined up properly.

"I do hope Thomas gets back soon," said Annie.

"What are you all muttering about back there? I can hear you, you know," said James.

Meanwhile, Emily was working on the main line, still surprised that Thomas had just taken off without telling her first.

"How could he forget to tell me?" she asked herself. "Was it too much for him just to tell me? I have no idea what he's doing or where he is!" Emily huffed on with her own goods train to Wellsworth Station. There, she saw Edward.

"Hello, Emily. You seem worried," he said.

"Oh, Edward…have you heard what happened to Thomas?" asked Emily. "He snuck off to the Mainland with James' trucks! The ones Henry was meant to take!"

"Oh…I did not know that, Emily," said Edward. "All I did know was that Thomas was complaining about James bragging of being the favorite."

"But...well…I know James was not being his best…but Thomas didn't even tell me he was going to the Mainland!"

"He didn't?" said Edward.

"No. I was at Vicarstown Goods Yards when I heard Rosie mention Thomas and those trucks. I had no idea! Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know," said Edward. "But I did hear James singing to himself about being the favourite…I think I should speak with James and see what I can find out," said Edward. "I recall hearing him brag last night too."

"Thank you, Edward," said Emily. "I just hope Thomas comes back safely. I may have a few things to say to him myself…"

James was still working on Thomas' branch line, but his passenger runs were over. Now, he had to deliver goods trains, stopping at every station.

"Huh!" he huffed angrily. "Thomas steals MY train to the Mainland and lands me on his branch line!" At each and every station, James' trucks had to be loaded or unloaded, and he could see some of his passengers still at the platforms, complaining about his poor performance. Some of them called him out as being a reckless engine with little to no consideration for passengers. This made James very cross.

By the time he reached Elsbridge, he had a long line of trucks and had dealt with many unhappy passengers' complaints. James thought angrily about Thomas again.

"That malfunctioning little twerp! This is all his fault! He tricked me into doing his work…but he'll do no better."

Suddenly, James heard a whistle and saw Edward stop on the line beside him.

"Edward?" said James. Edward did not look kind at the moment. He looked patient, but also displeased.

"James," he said. "I've been looking for you."

"Whatever for?" asked James.

"You know of what I speak, James," said Edward. "Thomas has run off to the Mainland with your trucks, has he not?"

"Of course he did!" huffed James. "Rosie told me herself!"

"Any reason why he took your train?" asked Edward.

"Should there be?" asked James. "If anything, it'd be that Thomas was being cheeky and up to mischief!"

Edward let off steam and hardened his look on James. "I don't think so," he said. "I heard Thomas complaining about you last night."

"He's just looking for attention," smirked James.

Edward, for once, glared at James with building annoyance. "James…you will tell me everything that you said yesterday…"

Emily had finished her goods train duty for the day and now had to take a few passenger runs until the evening. She collected her coaches at Knapford Station and waited for her passengers to board, when Percy came by.

"Hello, Emily," he said. "Where's Thomas? I haven't seen him all day…"

Emily told Percy about Thomas taking James' train without telling her.

"What came over him, Percy?" said Emily. "He couldn't take the trouble to tell me! I actually would have stopped him if I could. He surely loves me more than adventures on the Mainland!"

"He loves you more than anything, Emily," said Percy. "Even more than I love you…mother. He'll come back to you…I hope. And like you comfort me when I need you…If you need me, I'll comfort you, mother."

Emily managed to smile. "You're a sweet son, Percy," she said. "But I hope Thomas comes back soon. The Mainland doesn't take an entire day…unless you're going to a Railway Show…"

"I hope he comes back too," agreed Percy. And Emily set off for her passenger run. As she picked up and let off passengers through the late afternoon, she hoped that Edward would provide her with a little more information about what James might have had to do with Thomas leaving. But she still needed Thomas to come back to feel completely settled again. After all this time, she began to wonder if there was something more than just going to the Mainland to Thomas' absence.

By that evening, she stopped at Wellsworth, and Edward was there, just finishing his own work. Emily whistled to greet him and Edward looked up. He looked like he was ready to talk right away.

"Hello again, Emily," said Edward. "I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" said Emily. "Did you find out anything from James?"

"He didn't cooperate at first…but my patience got tested a little…and I have plenty to tell you," Edward said with slight annoyance in his voice with what he found out.

"James explained himself in the end. I heard that while Thomas was at Knapford Station yesterday, James came by and was announcing to the whole station how he was the Fat Controller's favourite engine. Thomas denied it and was about to sing when James interrupted him. Then Thomas had found out that James was being chosen to take Henry's train. Knowing James' dislike for trucks, he tried telling James about it, but James was pleased to be going to the Mainland and teased him further about being the favourite. My best conclusion can be that Thomas was eager to pay James out by taking the train before he could."

Emily was even angrier than she was before. First being angry at Thomas, now angry at James for teasing Thomas so relentlessly to the point that Thomas thought that payback was more important than telling her about his plan.

"So that's why he took off…but without telling me! I'm sorry, Edward, but I still don't understand! Why wouldn't he take the time to tell me? At least I would have been prepared to wait for him to come back!"

"Perhaps he assumed he'd be back soon," said Edward. "But at this point, I'm beginning to wonder what could have become of him…that train was bound for Bridlington Goods Yard…and I don't believe Thomas knows where that is."

"Oh dear," said Emily. "Edward…I know you've moved in with Philip…but if Thomas comes back…will you join us at Tidmouth Sheds again so Thomas can be greeted by you? Please?"

Edward managed to smile. "Alright, Emily. Thomas is the No. 1 of Sodor. I'll talk to Molly and let her know. I'll stay at Tidmouth until Thomas comes back. Then I'll move back to Philip as I planned."

"Thank you, Edward," said Emily. "You're very kind."

"So are you, Emily," smiled Edward. "Thomas will come back. I am sure of it."

While James and Emily were dealing with their own conflicts, it turned out that Thomas had already been through a great deal himself that day. He had run into a junction, not knowing what to do and even passed a canal where a gantry crane named Beresford tried to make a friend of Thomas, but Thomas kept huffing on while Beresford was distracted through singing. He eventually came to an old ramshackle place and ran out of coal. There he had met two experimental engines named Theo and Lexi. Theo was an engine with big gears, like Trevor and Lexi was a very old-looking cab-forward engine. After Theo had helped Thomas to refill with coal and water, Thomas was told of another engine named Merlin, a stealth engine who could turn invisible. Thomas tried to ask directions to Bridlington, but neither engine knew where that was.

Thomas had to go on by himself…until he came to a large factory. It was a large Steelworks Plant. Hoping to find directions there, Thomas entered the area, with no idea that he was in some way, walking into a trap. A large red tank engine and a black diesel shunter came out. Their names were Hurricane and Frankie. Thomas was glad to hear that they knew where Bridlington Goods Yards were, but the two engines told Thomas to leave his trucks and be given a tour of the Steelworks.

Frankie and Hurricane gave him a jolly song about the Steelworks being the "hottest place in town." To warm him up when he was feeling low. They'd turn every frown into a smile and a whole lot more. Thomas found the Steelworks to be very bright and warm indeed. He had never seen a Steelworks before and it was quite exciting. And before he knew it, he sang along with Frankie and Hurricane, all into the night. It was then that Thomas suddenly remembered his trucks to take to Bridlington. But before he had the chance, Hurricane assured him he would take care of them while Frankie escorted Thomas to a shed to spend the night.

Thomas settled in his shed, starting to think about Emily. Perhaps she'd be wondering where he was, but he was too tired to think much about it.

"I'll return tomorrow and reassure her," he decided to himself. "I'll just tell her I got lost and was given a place to sleep." And so Thomas went to sleep, confident that things would be back to normal soon, even though his big journey had not even started…

That evening in Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines were wondering what had happened to Thomas. Edward had come back as planned to be at the sheds to greet him whenever he would return. Molly had agreed to stay with Philip at Wellsworth and Philip promised not to chatter too much, but Edward had not told Molly too much about Thomas.

"He really should have been back by now," said Percy.

"I know. I'm feeling worried," said Emily.

"So am I," said Edward. "Do you think something's happened?"

"Oh, knowing Thomas, he probably got lost on the Mainland, or fell down a mine, or crashed into a stationmaster's house!" James laughed about it but stopped short when he saw Percy and Emily glaring at him with contempt. "What?"

"It's not funny, James!" Emily glared.

"Thomas could be in trouble!" snapped Percy.

"It serves Thomas right if he's in trouble," said James. "It was never his job to go to the Mainland at all! He took my trucks without asking!"

"Maybe you could go and look for him, James," suggested Percy.

"Me? Why me?" asked James.

"Because I'd be scared and well…I thought you wanted to go to the Mainland," said Percy. James pondered this thought while Percy and Emily looked to the empty berth. The other engines fell asleep, but Emily stayed awake, wondering what could have happened.

"Oh…Thomas," she whispered. "Where are you? And what is happening to you?" For quite a while, Emily kept thinking about Thomas and where he could be…and what she would say to him when he got back. She eventually fell asleep, hoping for the best…

Meanwhile, in Seymour Murphy's house, Sailor John was thinking about a few more steps in taking revenge, but after hearing little to nothing about Thomas, he couldn't help but wonder a little. No one had talked about it. Not even Murphy.

"Seymour?" he called from the living room. Murphy came in.

"Yes, Johnny?"

"I can't help but notice…there has been no talk of Thomas. Not even you've said anything about it."

"Well, I was waiting for you to talk about him," said Murphy.

"Well, it's not often that I hear nothing about Thomas for a whole day," said Sailor John. "Will do what you do best for me?"

"What to do?" asked Murphy.

"Spy on Sir Topham…and see what you can find out about Thomas. I'd like to know what's going on…"

"With pleasure," winked Seymour. "I'll listen in to what he says tomorrow as soon as I lay eyes on him."

"What a delight," chuckled Sailor John as he settled for the night with his comrade…

* * *

The next morning, the other engines woke up. Emily could see the Fat Controller approaching the sheds.

"Sir? Any word of Thomas?" she asked.

"No, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "Not yet. I should have some information about his train's delivery soon though. Hopefully something will come from that. But in the meantime, Emily, I'll need you to take the Flying Kipper again during the day this time…for Henry's sake."

"Yes sir," said Emily. "If anything is heard about Thomas at all, please let me know."

"Of course, Emily," promised the Fat Controller.

Emily set off to Brendam Docks to collect the Flying Kipper, still trying to cope with Thomas' irresponsible behaviour of not warning her of his little plan.

 _"What could he be up to? Staying for more than one day on the Mainland?"_ she thought. _"I'm really going to have to talk to him when he comes back."_

Emily coupled to the Flying Kipper and set off delivering the fish. She was careful not to run into any engines or take the wrong track, but she could not shake Thomas out of her mind. She thought that he'd just go and come back, but with a night without him, her mind began to wonder more with what could have happened. She also hoped desperately that the Fat Controller would find out anything about the matter.

Later that day, Percy came to Knapford Station and saw the Fat Controller on the platform. He too was wondering about his best friend and wanted to see if anything had been heard.

"Any news about Thomas, sir?" asked Percy.

"No, Percy. Not yet," said the Fat Controller. "The trucks arrived at Bridlington in the middle of the night, but nobody knows what's happened to Thomas."

James suddenly came by. "I've got an idea, sir. Why don't I go to the mainland and look for Thomas? Wouldn't that be really useful?"

"It's kind of you to volunteer, James," said the Fat Controller. "But I'll need you to work on Thomas' Branch Line. There are still carrots waiting at Ulfstead, and trucks full of tweezers at Vicarstown…"

"But I want to go to the Mainland, sir. After all, I was the one who was supposed to go, not Thomas," said James.

The Fat Controller said, "I've already sent Emily off with the Kipper, and Edward is collecting the band. I simply can't spare another engine. Not with Henry at the Steamworks and Thomas delayed."

"Delayed? Oh no!" exclaimed Percy. "Maybe because he was lost!" The Fat Controller almost replied when a workman came by with a fresh cup of tea after a spill in his office.

"Don't worry, Percy. Everything is under control. Just keep calm and carry on," said the Fat Controller as he returned to his office. No one saw that behind the station wall…Seymour Murphy had been peeking carefully and listening to everything. Then he slipped away to tell the pirate the news.

"At least you tried, James," said Percy.

"I'll never get to go to the Mainland now," said James.

But for Emily, keeping calm and carrying on was not very easy as she continued with the Flying Kipper.

"Why would Thomas do this?" she asked herself. "Go off for more than a day and cause me so much worry again…like he did with Misty Island?"

Later that day, when she had finished her run with the Flying Kipper, she returned to Knapford Station herself and saw the Fat Controller. Now was her chance to find out what could have happened.

"Sir? Has there been any mention of Thomas?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "Although, his train was delivered to Bridlington at midnight. He didn't make the delivery though."

Emily became more nervous. "His trucks were delivered…but he didn't deliver them?"

"Apparently, that's the situation, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "He could have gotten lost. I can't say yet…"

Emily was now more worried than she was before. Thomas had not told her about going to the Mainland, and now, he could have been lost, with no way of knowing how to get back.

"Lost? Not knowing how to come home?" she gasped. As she remembered James teasing Thomas again, Emily decided to do only one thing. She immediately left Knapford Station and huffed along the line again.

At Crovan's Gate, Molly had just stopped at the platform when she heard an alarmed whistle come by. Emily had stopped right by her, looking scared and panting with fright.

"Emily, what's the matter?" asked Molly.

"Oh, Molly! It's…it's Thomas!" panted Emily.

"Yes, I was wondering…where is he?" asked Molly. "I have not seen him at all yesterday or today!"

Emily was getting tired of saying the same thing, but she had to tell her friend what was going on. She told Molly all about Thomas going to the Mainland without telling her, how he had not come back the previous night, and now she had found out that he did not deliver the trucks…and could be lost.

"Oh, that's terrible, Emily!" said Molly. "But what could have caused it?"

Emily suddenly formed a glare. "I will gladly tell you…WHO did it," she said. Emily told Molly every single thing about James that Edward had told her. She did not leave out any details. When she finished talking about James, Molly looked like she felt betrayed once again.

"So…James has caused a big problem for another engine…first hurting you alongside Gordon for nearly five years…and now teasing Thomas into getting lost on the Mainland," Molly seethed.

"Thomas should still be responsible for causing me all this worry…but James didn't care at all about what his attitude would cause, and now THIS!" huffed Emily.

Molly gave a small superior smile to Emily and set off, bound to find James.

At the Steelworks, Thomas had been working relentlessly ever since he was loudly awoken by Frankie ad Hurricane. It turned out that Hurricane had delivered Thomas' trucks to Bridlington in the night. Thomas was looking forward to going home, but Frankie insisted that he help them in return for their help. Thomas thought that was fair and was put to work hauling slag trucks, full of melted metal, almost like magma from a volcano. When Thomas had the slag be poured down the slag keep, he thought it was amazing. Frankie and Hurricane were both quite pleased with his work. So much so that Frankie declared him her favourite new engine. But then, inside the Steelworks, Thomas didn't pay attention to the crossing lines and one of his slag trucks was knocked over, sending the hot melted metal across the floor. Hurricane and Frankie cautioned him to be careful as that stuff could burn wheels down the ground.

By that afternoon, clouds came rolling in and Thomas had worked harder than he ever did in one day. He was out of breath and needed to take on water with Hurricane.

"This is…thirsty work!" he gasped as Frankie arranged a line of trucks beside him.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, little tank engine! This really is the hottest place in town!" She had called him that several times since he arrived.

"My name is Thomas, Frankie!" he gasped.

"And you're doing a terrific job. Hurricane and I are very impressed, and with you here to help us, we're free to make more deliveries!"

"It's not easy to keep up with all the work here when it's only Frankie and me," said Hurricane. "We're both so happy that you came along, Thomas."

Thomas felt pleased and tried to thank Hurricane when Frankie spoke up again. "Hurricane, the steel won't deliver itself."

"Bye, Thomas. See you later," said Hurricane. He set off while Thomas got his chance at the water tower. He was hoping to be going home soon and reassure Emily…but Frankie had other ideas.

"Put the ladle trucks in the cooling area, and makes sure you empty all the slag onto the slag keep, little tank engine. And when you've done all of that, you can sort out the trucks in the yard. I expect them ready when we back to collect the next delivery."

"But I have to go home to Sodor now, Frankie!"

"No way, little tank engine!" Frankie replied. "We helped you, so you have to help us!" And she and Hurricane set off with their own trains.

"But I HAVE been helping you! I've been working hard all day! The Fat Controller will be wondering where I am." Thomas tried following them out, but the gates closed on him before he could go any further.

As the gates shut, Hurricane looked back and felt something within him. He was loyal to Frankie, but also very kind beneath his powerful appearance. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Thomas. He could tell that he wasn't fully content with being told to work here all the time…and that maybe he'd talk to Frankie…

Thomas left the gates and began working again…and this time he was feeling frightened and sad. He did not expect to be held here with no choice in the matter. As he worked by himself at the Steelworks, he began to sing in misery and regret.

He did not know how long he'd be kept here. Perhaps one more day…a month…a year? Or eternity? He had no way of telling what his future would be. He was now far away from Sodor, his one and only home. Far away from Annie and Clarabel, no doubt being taken by some other engine. That made him feel useless and silly. He began to think about all his friends, and their wonderful names. All his friends, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Bill and Ben, and even James. Despite everything, Thomas couldn't help but miss James as he sang about them too. He could imagine seeing all his Sudrian friends beside him and behind him on different tracks, just being there for him to enjoy.

But suddenly, he stopped short of singing for a moment as he finally took a chance to think of the most precious engine of all. Emily. Now he began to feel the worst guilt and shame he had ever felt since he met her. He didn't think once of warning her before he left for the Mainland, let alone think about what she would think if she found out. And with him being held here by Frankie's will, he now felt very, very useless. Instead of considering her feelings and what she would have said, he gave into his desires. Thomas wanted adventure and to wander wherever he had never been, but after his big mistake of failing Emily, he wanted to go home above everything else.

So, Thomas decided that neither Frankie, nor Hurricane would control him. He'd find his own way home and be free…and get back to Emily. He saw a free line of track that was not blocked by anything. He took to it with great hope and joy…only for it to be shattered when the track ended and derailed him, leaving him with no help again. All Thomas could do now was wait to be taken back and be held against his will again.

Meanwhile, in Bridlington Goods Yards, Frankie and Hurricane had made their delivery and were waiting at a signal. Hurricane was still thinking about Thomas before they left and he decided to speak up.

"Frankie?" he said.

"Yes, Hurricane, what is it?" asked Frankie.

"I've been thinking about our new friend…"

"The little tank engine?" said Frankie. "Whatever for?"

Hurricane remained silent for a moment, then spoke. "Well…it is nice to have him help…he's useful, he's hardworking and obedient…but if I were to find any reason to-"

"To let him leave?" Frankie cut in. "Certainly not! Think of how much work we'd be faced with…with no help at all!"

"I know, Frankie," said Hurricane. "We can't do all the work ourselves…But in the past, the engines we picked out to work there had nothing else to do…until they escaped or broke down altogether beyond repair…"

"So?" said Frankie.

"So," said Hurricane. "Thomas just seems like an engine with his own purpose in life. He must have many friends of his own…who love him and need him. He must have gotten lost trying to take that train and ran into us by mistake."

"I know what you're thinking, Hurricane," said Frankie. "But don't let your soft heart show through your tough form! Whatever engine we find, we keep!"

"For what?" Hurricane objected. "To be enslaved until their out of breath…until they die from exhaustion?!"

Frankie raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid, Hurricane," she pouted.

Hurricane raised an eyebrow too. "Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for Thomas. In the past, we picked out engines who had nothing else to do, but NO engine seemed as innocent and free-spirited as Thomas does! I don't believe he's the one to keep. Any other engine but him."

"We helped him, so he needs to help us!" Frankie repeated what she said to Thomas.

"But he does have a point," said Hurricane. "He has been helping us all day yesterday and today…and I only helped him with one delivery. It's not a fair balance to keep him there constantly."

"No little tank engine, no deliveries for us, Hurricane," Frankie said obstinately. "Our little tank engine will keep helping us."

Hurricane's expression held still…then formed a frown. "Thomas. His name is Thomas. Why don't we let him go tomorrow and find a different engine to help us from Bridlington after that? One who has no purpose at all? If anything, we could find an engine stronger than Thomas…one who could work even harder and let us perform even more deliveries than Thomas' efforts do?"

This made Frankie take a second thought. After a moment of thinking, she spoke again.

"Well, Hurricane," she said. "If we do spot another engine…one who has no purpose…and is stronger than Thomas, I'll think about it…but I'm not making any promises."

"…Very well," said Hurricane. At least he made Frankie consider his idea.

Meanwhile, back on Thomas' Branch Line, James was stuck with Annie and Clarabel…waiting for a flock of sheep to clear the line.

"What am I supposed to do?! Just sit here and do nothing?" huffed James.

"Yes, James. That's what Thomas would do. Wait for the farmer! What else can you do?" said Annie.

"I could blow my whistle. That would get those sheep moving!"

"That's mean! You'll frighten them and they'll panic. Even Thomas was more patient than you are, James!" complained Clarabel.

"I've had enough! This is boring!" James almost blew his whistle, when Farmer McColl whistled for Katie. She came prancing to the line, barking at the sheep. This made them start moving again.

"See James? All it takes is a little patience." said Clarabel. One more sheep passed him by before he could continue.

James was still grumbling horribly about dealing with Thomas' Branch Line work and not being allowed to go find Thomas. He stopped at another station and kept complaining until he heard someone speak up.

"James the Red Engine!" said an affronted voice. James looked up and saw Molly.

"Oh, don't mind me, Molly. I'm just not used to working on Thomas' Branch Line and-"

"I never thought I would see the day that my Ruby would tease Thomas so heavily about being the Fat Controller's favourite…that Thomas would take your train to the Mainland and risk getting lost! And don't even THINK about complaining that Thomas took your train! That does NOT excuse what you said to him in ANY way!"

"Well, I would like to go to the Mainland and bring Thomas back, but the Fat Controller can't spare another engine…or so he says!" said James.

Molly gave James a slightly coy look through her frown. "What's more important? Orders from a railway manager…or doing what's ultimately right? Thinking about a friend and making sure they're safe is sometimes more important than adhering to orders."

"What do you mean, Molly?" asked James.

"For once, maybe you should do the right thing…and think about your friend in a way that would be for the best," huffed Molly. "Until Thomas comes back, my trust in you has been shaken once again, James. Think about it. I can promise you, I will NOT change my mind unless Thomas comes back safely." With that, Molly huffed on while James began thinking a little himself…

Meanwhile, Seymour Murphy came home, ready to tell Sailor John his news.

Sailor John was waiting nervously all day for Murphy to come back. When he saw Murphy enter the living room, he spoke right away.

"Well? What's up with Thomas?" asked Sailor John.

"It seems that your landlubber has jumped the ship, Johnny," said Murphy.

"Don't give me a metaphor, just tell me straightforward!" snapped John.

"Thomas has gotten lost on the Mainland," said Murphy.

"What?" Sailor John asked slowly.

"He took a train to the Mainland in James' place…but it seems that he got lost while another engine delivered his train to Bridlington Goods Yards. No word has been heard of him since."

Sailor John stood up and began pacing in circles around the living room.

"What is it, lad?" asked Murphy. "What's so bad about losing Thomas this way?"

"I can't get revenge on Thomas if he's not even here!" panicked John. "How long do I have to wait for him to come back…if he comes back at all?!"

"Thomas has been lost before," said Murphy. "He's bound to come back…and you're bound to have your revenge."

"This doesn't help, Seymour!" growled John. "If he doesn't come back, my escape will have been for nothing!"

Just outside the Steelworks, Thomas was still glowering in misery when he was suddenly pulled back by something…then he heard an uncomfortable voice.

"That was a close call there, little tank engine." There was Frankie, sneering at him while Hurricane carefully pulled Thomas to safety.

"You could have dealt yourself some serious damage there, Thomas. Going off the rails like that. That old track hasn't been used for years."

"And how would we manage without you?" sniffed Frankie. "You can't expect Hurricane and I do be doing all that dirty work. We have more important jobs to be doing."

"I suppose so," sighed Thomas. Although Hurricane felt sorry for Thomas, he was still dismayed by his stunt of escaping. He took Thomas back to his shed to leave him there for the night. He was kind, but Frankie was right. He was afraid indeed. Not just for Thomas. Seeing how Thomas tried to escape, he feared that Frankie would crack down even harder if he tried to convince her to let Thomas go again. Regretfully, he decided to obey Frankie and adhere to her interests for now.

That night on Sodor, James was more grumpy than ever. Gordon was grumpy too. Edward had told him what had happened between James and Thomas and even he was worried for his ally at this point, and cross at James for bragging for no reason.

"I've had enough of being stuck on Thomas' backwater branch line! I should be the one on the Mainland!" complained James.

Emily was so discontent with James' role in this mess, she decided to be mean for just a moment against her former enemy.

"Of course you should, James; then YOU could be the one who got lost," she laughed as she turned round and backed into her berth. "You'd deserve it for teasing him so badly. And Thomas would have gotten some much deserved peace with all of us! Then you'd be punished for being reckless."

"Or even worse…delayed," said Percy.

James had been thinking about what Molly said and made a decision. "I wouldn't get lost or delayed, and if Thomas isn't back here by morning, I'm going to the Mainland to find him and bring him back home."

"But who's going to look after all the passengers on Thomas' Branch Line while you're gone James?" asked Edward.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the Fat Controller? It's his job to swap engines around. That's what a railway controller does," sniffed James.

"Oh, James! You'll be a hero!" Percy said, pretending to be excited. James perked up at this.

"Uhh…" sighed Gordon. "Only if he manages to FIND Thomas." Suddenly, James' whistle split the air and he set off.

"James? Wait! Where are you going?" called Percy.

"To the Mainland, to find Thomas, and become a hero!" announced James as he disappeared into the night. After a while, Emily suddenly turned to Gordon.

"Gordon?" she asked. "What did you mean by…only?"

Gordon looked back at Emily with a headstrong expression. "I was actually threatening James somewhat. Thomas may have been silly to leave without warning you, and he should take responsibility…but he never would have taken that train if James wasn't so boastful towards him. If James returns with Thomas, all will be well…but if he comes back without Thomas…he will not be welcome here. We will cast him off, and drive him away. In other words…what you said to him after Percy was scared by the scrap monster would come true…if he fails to find Thomas…James will never be a real Sodor engine."

"What?" said Percy. "But Gordon…"

"James is NO ONE'S favourite!" huffed Gordon. "He was only making it up to make Thomas cross!"

"Leave punishments to the Fat Controller, Gordon. If they both come back," said Emily. "I want to hear everything from both of them…if Thomas is alright…"

After a while, the engines fell asleep. Percy was just about to fall asleep when he thought he heard a sniffle to the left. He looked and saw Emily begin to cry softly. With James on the mainland too, she had no idea what to think and it overwhelmed her with thought and concern.

"Oh…mother, please don't cry," Percy said kindly.

"I can't help it, Percy," Emily sobbed quietly. "I'm just so worried by now. What will happen now? What if James doesn't find Thomas? What if he's too lost to be found?"

Percy was worried for Thomas too, but he didn't want Emily to become too sad. He decided it was his turn to comfort her. He took to the turntable and turned round to Emily's berth. When he buffered to her, Emily still cried softly. Percy then leaned in and softly kissed her cheek, feeling her warm tears on his lips. Emily opened her eyes and saw Percy smiling lightly at her.

"Don't worry, Emily. Thomas got lost on Misty Island and he still came back…he chased a ship across the island…I'm sure he'll find a way back home."

"Oh, Percy," whimpered Emily. "You're so sweet, and I love how optimistic you can be, but I just don't know…I want Thomas to be alright."

"So do I, Emily," said Percy. "That's why tonight, I want to comfort you. I'll keep you warm and safe this time." He very softly pushed Emily into her berth, just as she did with him.

"Are you cozy, mummy?" he asked cutely.

"Well, James and Thomas may be on the Mainland…but your comfort is much better than none at all…Thank you, Percy," sighed Emily.

Percy smiled and kissed Emily on her little nose, then her cheek. "I love you, mother. Sleep well," he whispered.

"Thank you, Percy. Goodnight," whispered Emily. And she and Percy fell asleep, enjoying each other's warmth and hoping the best for Thomas and James.

James was still huffing through the night on his way to Vicarstown Bridge, when he heard a voice interrupt him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice. James looked and saw Molly watching him from a siding.

"I've decided I am going to the Mainland, to find Thomas…and become-"

"A HERO," Molly announced annoyingly. "That's the ONLY reason you're going. You don't want to save Thomas, you just want fame and glory! How could you wish for THAT after Thomas got lost? He could be frightened out there and you're just going to BOAST to him!"

"Thomas took my-"

"ENOUGH!" wheeshed Molly. "Enough. YOU, James have become too proud of yourself once again! You took my advice and you twisted it into a way to gain praise and NOTHING else!"

James could tell that Molly saw right through him. For the first time since Thomas left, James stopped laughing and bragging. He did not mean to twist Molly's advice in any way and it made him feel terrible.

"What have I done?" he whispered gravely. "I take your advice, but I don't see how it's important. I should never have teased Thomas to this level. It just lead me to hurting Emily and hurting you again. Maybe I should get lost like Emily teased me of just now. Find Thomas, give him a way home and let myself stay lost."

"You'll do no such thing," Molly said sternly. "Thomas needs to come home, but you're not punishing yourself so cruelly."

"Molly, maybe that would serve me right for getting Thomas lost and probably in danger."

Molly's eyes began to tear up, and she had no choice but to use her nickname. "Ohh…WHY did you have to get Thomas into this, Jimmy?"

"…I don't know. But I have a possible reason," said James. He sighed and confessed. "I guess, being the engine that I am, I feel like I need to be favoured immensely every now and then, and that if I don't have a sense of being a favourite, or if I don't get a chance to do special things, I don't feel good about myself…but Thomas really is the No. 1 engine of Sodor, and probably is the Fat Controller's favourite, given the choice. I guess that in the end, I'm just…"

"I know," said Molly. "You're useful, but not perfect. No one is."

"Maybe so," said James. He slowly buffered to Molly, looking into her eyes. "I assure you that if you wanted to take my train to the Mainland, I would never let you down. If you didn't know the way, I'd guide you there and back again…which is what I'm going to do for Thomas tonight…if I find him."

And James kissed Molly's lips. Molly didn't know what to think, but did carry a sense of regret, given that Thomas had run away all because of her Ruby.

"I love you, Molly," whispered James.

"I love you too…but I shouldn't have met you." That made James realize that even with a happy reunion for him and Molly, love still hurt. With that, James set off for the Mainland, a changed engine.

* * *

At the Steelworks, dark clouds loomed overhead…and Thomas was awake and ready in his shed. After being held here against his will and after realizing how badly he slipped upon Emily, he would not hold back anymore. He would do whatever he had to, to escape the Steelworks and return home. He looked intently at the main gate…then to Frankie and Hurricane's shed. It seemed like he'd have a chance.

Then a low thunderclap sounded overhead and Thomas could see the moon being covered by the coming storm. Frankie and Hurricane were still asleep.

Then Thomas made his move. He huffed quietly outside his shed and slowly towards the gate. He stopped suddenly when he saw a small deer outside the gates, but a flash of lightning scared it off. Frankie and Hurricane stirred somewhat, but didn't wake up. Thomas resumed his movement until he was at the gate. He very carefully pressed his front against the gate, but it still wouldn't open. The latch was still secure. This made Thomas even angrier…but he suddenly remembered…maybe all those heavy loads he was slaved to do would come in handy.

Sometime later, Thomas had gathered three large flatbeds with steel pipes and proceeded towards the gates. He banged the flatbeds hard against the gate…and the noise woke up Hurricane.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked.

"Huh…what was what?" yawned Frankie.

"That big crashing sound," said Hurricane.

"Maybe it was the thunder," yawned Frankie. "There's a storm coming…" But unfortunately much too soon, another lighting flash revealed what…and who made the noise.

"Thomas? …Thomas!" called Frankie. Thomas looked back with fright as the alarm suddenly came on.

"He's trying to break the gates down!" exclaimed Frankie. She and Hurricane came gliding out towards Thomas.

"No, Thomas! Don't do it!" shouted Hurricane.

"Stop, Thomas! Stop!"

"THOMAS!" She and Hurricane shouted together. But Thomas was too determined and angry to listen. He charged even faster towards the gate, and as he hoped, the gates broke open and he was out at last, but closely followed by Frankie and Hurricane as the rain came down.

"Come back!" they called together. The flatbeds took off down one line and Thomas tore down the other line. He looked back and could hear the whistles behind him.

"Oh! They're after me!" he exclaimed as he kept huffing for cover. Eventually, Thomas saw a set of points leading into a siding up ahead. He stopped as soon as he could while his driver prepared to turn the points.

"Hurry up!" wailed Thomas. "They're coming!" His driver turned the points and Thomas shot into the siding into a thick line of trees, sheltering him from the rain. He could still hear the two engines on the line, looking for him.

"They are chasing after me!" he said. Thomas thought it best to stay quiet…but not before he heard another new voice.

"Ohh…are you…hiding?" said the voice.

Thomas frightfully looked around. "Who said that?" he shook.

"Oh, don't be frightened, I'm hiding too! I love hiding!" said the voice. It sounded very kind and optimistic.

"But where are you? I can't see you," said Thomas as he inched slowly forward.

"Of course you can't; that's because I'm such a good hider. In fact, I'm invisible."

"Invisible…but how can you be invisible?"

"That's because I'm a stealth engine. And stealth engines are designed in a special way to make them invisible."

"A stealth engine…like Merlin?" asked Thomas.

"Not LIKE Merlin. I AM Merlin. The Experimental Prototype, King Arthur Class Stealth Engine."

"Merlin? Wow!" said Thomas. "Is that really you? I heard all about you from Theo and Lexi!"

"Quick! Close your eyes," said the voice. Hurricane and Frankie had doubled back and were now looking more carefully.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," called Hurricane. Thomas shut his eyes and dared not make a sound. Soon enough, Frankie and Hurricane had moved on and Thomas was safe.

"Don't worry. You're safe," said Merlin. "They won't find you now. You're with the best hider ever. All you have to do is close your eyes and keep very still and nobody will be able to see you."

That was enough for Thomas to feel safe again. He closed his eyes and for the first time since he left Sodor, he slept peacefully and untroubled. He may have not been back on Sodor yet, but Merlin's guidance and wisdom was something he could count on at least until the morning.

The next morning at the Steelworks, Frankie and Hurricane woke up again in their shed. Frankie was not pleased with Thomas' escape. Hurricane was unhappy too…but he still had his proposal in mind.

"I am appalled, Hurricane," Frankie said grumpily. "That little tank engine escaped us!"

"Frankie," said Hurricane. "Thomas may have escaped…but that doesn't mean we're stuck here with all the work again. Why don't we look for an engine in Bridlington to replace him and move on? If we want someone to help us, that's our best chance."

"You go to Bridlington and look carefully," Frankie ordered. "If any engine has no purpose, find it and bring it here!"

Meanwhile, after Thomas had awoken to find that Merlin was gone, James had already arrived at Bridlington Goods Yards in an attempt to find any trace of Thomas. He called for him a few times, and suddenly ran into a familiar engine. It was one of the Shunting Diesels from the Great Railway Show, and he did not look too amused by James' awkward smile.

"Excuse me…but have you by any chance seen a cheeky blue tank engine with a number 1 painted on his side?" asked James.

"We've got a lot of engines passing through here. You can't expect me to remember every blue tank engine."

"His name is Thomas, from the Island of Sodor?" said James.

The diesel saw another one of his kind to the far left. "Ulli, you seen a cheeky blue tank engine, numbered 1?"

"Nope," said the second diesel.

"Like I say, friend. We've got a lot of engines coming and going. Bridlington is a very busy goods yard."

"Oh well. Thank you anyway," called James. But then something else got his attention. It was a certain line of trucks.

"We saw a silly blue tank engine, he didn't know where he was going! No sense of direction!" They laughed.

"Yes! Yes, that sounds like Thomas! Is he the engine who brought you here?" asked James.

"No! Don't be silly. Thomas got completely lost. An engine called Hurricane brought us here!" said the trucks.

"Hurricane? Who's Hurricane?" asked James.

"From that big Steelworks!" said the trucks as they started to sing about the hottest place in town. James was not interested.

"This is ludicrous," he said as he huffed past the trucks and back to one of the Mainland Diesels.

"Hello? One more question. Do you know a big Steelworks where an engine named Hurricane may be working?" The diesel didn't answer…but unaware to James…Hurricane was right behind him and had heard everything.

James was still following the diesel, when he suddenly bumped into another engine. He looked up and…

"Excuse me…I can't help but notice you talking about me. I am Hurricane."

"Really?" said James. "I see."

"And I do know a big Steelworks where I do work," said Hurricane. "Perhaps I should take you to see my companion, Frankie…"

"Oh, of course. Lead the way," said James.

Thomas, meanwhile stumbled back upon where he first met Theo and Lexi. They were excited to see him again, asking him how his trip to the Mainland went and if he made it to Bridlington…but that made Thomas feel depressed again. Although he was safe from the Steelworks, he had made so many mistakes. He failed to deliver his trucks properly, he fell into a trap of confinement and wanted to go home to Sodor…but he still had no way of knowing how. He felt like he was a useless engine who did everything wrong…mainly because of how he failed to consider Emily or her feelings. In his moment of depression he felt as though he should be scrapped.

But Lexi and Theo had no intention of letting him wallow in grief. They suddenly burst into song. They sung of how everyone makes mistakes at some point. It turned out that the reason Theo and Lexi looked so unusual was because they were built with great excitement and haste. As such, they were unusual and unique, with too many or too few funnels, cogs or gears. They sang that they were so unusual, they could not do anything. But their song was interrupted by a familiar voice Thomas heard.

"I can do something!"

"Merlin?" exclaimed Thomas. And then Merlin appeared for the first time. He was a magnificent engine with three funnels and silver-like, almost reflective paintwork. He called for invisibility and let off a huge cloud of steam. When the steam cleared, Thomas could still see him, singing to himself before he let off steam again…and was on a different track after that.

"Why does he keep doing that?" asked Thomas.

"Have you noticed his three funnels?" whispered Lexi. "Well, that was an experiment to make his smoke and steam disperse so no one can see him so easily."

"But it didn't' work at all. Only don't try to tell Merlin that..."

"Hello again!" said Merlin. To Thomas' surprise, he was right beside him. After a while more of singing, all three experimental engines settled down and let Thomas talk again.

"So do you think you can try to help me?" asked Thomas.

"Didn't we just explain, Thomas? We can't do anything," said Lexi.

"Stop saying that! We'll do everything we can to help you, Thomas. Just tell us what the problem is…" said Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin! Thank you! I need to go home to the island of Sodor, but I...I don't know which way to go."

"Merlin can't help you," said Theo.

"None of us can. I'm terribly sorry. We don't know anything about any place other than here," added Lexi.

"Oh, but we can still try to help you, Thomas!" Merlin said, laughing excitedly. "We could go with you and help you find the way to the Island of Sonar!"

"And then we'll all get lost, Merlin…or, you can always stay here with us, Thomas, instead of going home," suggested Theo.

"Thanks, Theo. Thanks all of you. But I'll be alright. I'll find my way home…somehow." And Thomas set off by himself.

"Bye, Thomas. Good luck," said Theo and Lexi. Merlin looked on and thought for a moment…then set off himself.

Thomas headed back along the branch line again, trying to remember the route he had taken before.

"Hmm. This looks familiar. I think I recognize this place. It looks like that canal I saw. Yes it is! And there's that silly crane. I really don't want him to stop me again…" But Thomas was wrong as the crane picked him up by the roof of his cab while the driver and fireman jumped clear.

"Oh, no you don't. You won't get past so easily this time!" laughed the crane.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that! Let go of me!" called Thomas.

"Hello again, Thomas. Last time we met, you played a cheeky trick on me and ran away! Just as we were getting to know each other too. THAT was not a very nice way to end out conversation."

"Picking up engines with your hook is not a very nice way to start a conversation either! Put me down! …Please?"

"And if I do put you down, then what will you do? Run away again no doubt. And I'll be left all on my own again with nobody to talk to. Now, why don't you tell me all about your adventures? MY name is Beresford, and we could be friends."

"Look, I'm sorry I tricked you last time, Beresford," said Thomas. "But you can't just make somebody be your friend by making them stay with you. You have to be nice to them, so that they'll want to be your friend. Now…put me down."

Beresford hastily lowered Thomas down…but when Thomas looked head, his fears opened up again.

"Hurricane! Pick me up, Beresford? You have to hide me!"

"Put you down, pick you up, hide you? Make your mind up, Thomas!"

"Hide me! Hide me please! I really need you to, so I can't be seen from the tracks! Please!" Beresford acted quickly and swung Thomas just down to the canal. Thomas heard Hurricane and Frankie pass through…and then heard a voice he never expected to hear.

"But yes, it's true."

"James!" gasped Thomas.

"I am a particularly useful engine," said James.

"Is that right?" said Frankie.

"In fact, back on Sodor, dare, I say, I am the Fat Controller's favourite." Truly, James didn't mean it after Molly confronted him. He was just trying to impress Frankie so he could expose them more later. Soon, the three engines went around the curve and gone.

"Okay, Thomas. All done," said Beresford as he lifted Thomas back up. "AND I did something nice for you. So, we can be friends now. What shall we talk about?"

"James!" cried Thomas. "They've got James!"

"James? Who's James?" asked Beresford.

"Yes, who's James?" said another voice. Thomas looked down and…

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" asked Thomas.

"I followed you, Thomas. I'm here to look after you, and make sure you find your way safely back home. Excellent hiding by the way. Even I couldn't see you."

"But I can't go home now!" I have to help my friend, James!"

"Why didn't you say something? I could have stopped them," said Beresford. Again, Beresford almost dropped Thomas before lifting him once more."

"You have to let me go now, Beresford. James is in trouble," explained Thomas. "If I hadn't taken his trucks in the first place, he wouldn't even be here! And now, Frankie and Hurricane are taking him to the Steelworks! I have to rescue him!"

"Don't you mean, WE have to rescue him?" whistled Merlin. Beresford let Thomas down right back to the rails. Thomas' driver came back and climbed in. Thomas was about to set off when he saw his fireman pointing the other direction.

"Sodor is THAT way..." said his fireman.

"Not without James," said Thomas.

"After what he said to you?" said his fireman.

"Did you not see Frankie and Hurricane? They'll kidnap you again!" said Beresford. "And keep you!"

"Is James a Sodor engine or not?" Thomas said sternly.

Beresford and Thomas' fireman remained silent at that question…then suddenly, Thomas saw his fireman look up with a grin.

"Well, let's show those engines a thing or two!" he smiled as he jumped on board Thomas.

"We can do ANYTHING!" Merlin whistled as he and Thomas tore back down the line to fetch Theo and Lexi. At last, Thomas had new friends to help him and get home once and for all.

At the Steelworks, James was being given the same tour Thomas was given. Frankie and Hurricane were performing the same song as before, but they both noticed that James was looking intently everywhere he went. The place seemed like a serious and even dangerous place to be…and there was no sign of Thomas. Frankie and Hurricane tried to keep singing, but eventually, James cornered them ahead.

"Alright, alright!" interrupted James. "This is very entertaining…but where's Thomas?"

"Uh…Thomas?" began Hurricane.

"Who's Thomas?" Frankie asked cutely.

"He's a small blue tank engine from the island of Sodor…but I think you already know that…because one of you delivered his trucks…HURRICANE!"

"Oh…that blue tank engine? He is long gone," said Frankie.

"But…where did he go?" asked James.

"Anywhere," sad Hurricane.

"Everywhere," said Frankie. "I think he wanted to see the world."

"Well I need to find him and bring him back to Sodor!" huffed James.

"Of course, he did say he was coming straight back," lied Frankie.

"He wasn't going off to see the whole world," said Hurricane. "Just a bit of it."

"You might just wait here for him," said Frankie. "And make yourself useful." James felt Hurricane bump a line of ladle trucks to him, followed by a laugh from Hurricane and before long, James was put to work, shunting heavy trucks through the yard for Frankie and Hurricane's deliveries, and moving ladle trucks to the slag keep.

* * *

Sometime later, while James was being kept busy with the work, Thomas, Theo, Lexi and Merlin all came just outside the Steelworks, watching carefully. Lexi was excited to take part in the rescue, while Theo was rather nervous. Now that they were all here, they had to plan the rescue.

"So…how are going to rescue Thomas' friend? We need a plan," said Merlin.

"Thomas broke the gates open before," said Lexi. "That's the ticket! We could do the same thing!"

"Yeah, or and yeah, we could leave the gates where they are," Theo shook.

"I can use the powers of stealth to sneak in and rescue James! Nobody will see me!" said Merlin. "Invisibility on!"

"Or," said Thomas. "Why don't Theo and Lexi create a diversion? They can pretend to have an accident and call for help, and while the gates are open, I can rush in and rescue James."

"But what am I going to do?" asked Merlin.

"You'll have to stay back here and keep watch, Merlin," said Thomas. "Keeping watch is the most important job of all."

"Ohh, yes."

"Couldn't I stay back here too and just watch?" asked Theo.

"No, Theo. You and Lexi need to create a conversion. I'm the one who's going to keep watch," said Merlin.

"Come on, Theo," said Lexi, and she and Theo reversed away to start the rescue.

"Don't worry, Thomas. Those two are bound to be a little nervous. They're not as used to having adventures as we are," said Merlin. Thomas left too to find James.

Theo and Lexi then played their part. They proceeded toward the Steelworks with a train of loose metal on flatbeds. After some nervous thinking, Theo was suddenly pushed along by Lexi, making him glide along the line until she called to him to stop. Theo did so and sent his load flying and making a sudden crash, enough for Frankie and Hurricane to hear.

"What was that?" asked Frankie.

"I don't know," said Hurricane. Then suddenly, Lexi came to the gates, panicking.

"Help! Help! There's been a derailment! Engine off the line! Emergency! Emergency!" she called. Frankie and Hurricane made their way outside the Steelworks…while Thomas snuck back inside, through the factory, looking for James.

"James…James…James, where are you?" he called quietly.

Outside, Frankie and Hurricane arrived at the scene. "Oh no! What's happened?" asked Frankie. "Did someone fall into pieces?"

"Have you have an accident?" said Hurricane. "You look kind of…messed up with pistons in the wrong place…"

"I'm confused," said Frankie. "I thought somebody said there had been a derailment." Theo chuckled nervously.

Back in the bushes, Merlin had been waiting a while and began to worry.

"This is taking too long! Thomas should have been out by now! I hope nothing's happened to him! What if he needs my help? Invisibility on!"

"Oh…well, there was a kind of derailment…a bit of an accident," said Lexi. "Came off the rails, whoopsie! And…Merlin?"

"Wait a minute! Where's he going? Whoa! Stop!" called Frankie. Merlin suddenly saw his invisibility wasn't real and he fearfully made haste to find Thomas.

James had just hauled ladle trucks to the slag keep. "All this soot, ash and heat will positively ruin my paintwork! This is a horrible job for an engine like-"

"James? James!" Thomas had found him and came alongside.

"Oh, so THERE you are!" huffed James. "What do you think you've been playing at?!"

"James, keep your voice down," said Thomas.

"First you take my trucks to the Mainland-"

"I'll explain later, James. We really need to go!"

"Oh, I'm more than ready to go! In fact, I already decided that I was just going to do this one job!"

"It doesn't work like that, James! Frankie and Hurricane won't let you leave!" Suddenly, Merlin appeared down below, calling a warning.

"Thomas! You need to hurry! They're coming back! They're coming back!"

"Thomas!" called Hurricane.

"They're back," said Merlin.

"Quick, James! We've got to get out of here now!" called Thomas. "Go back!"

James began to pull the ladle trucks back. Just as he cleared the points, Hurricane collided with the trucks, buying Thomas and James some time.

"Take the tracks that go around the building, James!" urged Thomas. But Frankie was right behind James. He veered into the line leading inside the Steelworks, but then Hurricane was after him.

"We can't just let you leave!" laughed Hurricane.

"You're our favourite new engine!" called Frankie.

"Leave me alone!" wailed James. He retreated further inside, until he found some high shelves to hide behind. Frankie and Hurricane looked carefully around…and found James much too soon when the lights revealed his hiding place. James immediately set off again, trying to find a way out. He flew through the Steelworks and almost found a way out…when Hurricane blocked the way with more tucks. But then, Theo and Thomas came pushing them out of James' way.

Thomas saw James was safe…but then to his alarm, they came to a panel with two levers. The trucks derailed and hit one of the levers. A magnet crane came down and latched onto Thomas, lifting him into the air. James was still being chased by Frankie and Hurricane…when Lexi and Merlin made another barrier to stop the two pursuers and get James out…but then.

"Help! HELP!" Thomas yells came from inside the Steelworks. The crane had moved him over to a large cauldron full of molten slag…hot enough to melt an engine. Immediately, memories of when 'Arry and Bert kidnapped Thomas and tried to perform a similar stunt came back to his mind. He was in full panic now. Only a miracle would save him now. Hurricane could see this and was never so horrified in his life. He never wanted Thomas to be this frightened at all.

"Don't worry! I'll get you down, Thomas!" called Theo. He pushed with all his might on the trucks, and one of them hit the red button, stopping the magnet's clamp on Thomas.

Thomas went dropping down and he screamed in peril. In that second, he prepared to be melted down and lose his life, failing Emily altogether…but suddenly, a ladle bumped into him, forcing him away from the cauldron, and sliding back down…into a train of more ladle trucks, knocking over the molten slag.

In that instant, Hurricane knew that Thomas should not stay here, and neither should James. After seeing him almost get killed, he forgot about Frankie altogether.

"Thomas! Look out!" He rushed forward and bumped Thomas away just in time, letting himself start to get melted as his chosen consequence for what had happened.

"Help! My front wheels! I'm melting! I'm melting!"

"Oh, Hurricane!" wailed Frankie. "What should I do?"

"ANYTHING!" called Merlin as he rushed in from behind and pushed Hurricane out of the slag. Thomas, James and the experimental engines all rejoiced with their victory, until Frankie spoke out in defeat.

"Ohh! Hurricane can't make deliveries with melted wheels! And now you're all going to go away and leave us on our own with no help at all!"

"It serves you right after all the things you've done to Thomas!" glared James.

"Aye!" scolded Lexi. "Keeping him here when he wanted to go home! And trying to trick his friend!"

"But…but…" Frankie suddenly broke down and sobbed, but the Steelworks were so hot, she had no tears to shed.

"Frankie…are you alright?"

"We only wanted some help! There's too much work for just the two of us!" wailed Frankie.

"But why didn't you ask for help?" asked Thomas.

"Nobody wants to work here! All the other engines are too busy to help us!" sobbed Frankie.

"Don't cry, Frankie. Maybe some engines aren't as busy as you think," said Thomas.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Frankie. Theo and Lexi looked back and spoke up, innocently refusing and stating they were quite useless.

"Useless?" said Thomas. "You're not useless. No engine is useless. Didn't you just help me rescue James? Think positively, Lexi. Ask yourself what CAN you do?"

"You mean…anything?" beamed Lexi.

"No…we can't do anything," said Theo.

"But we can try," said Merlin. In that moment, Hurricane remembered his proposal to let Thomas go…and flashed a look of fury to his companion.

"FRANKIE!" he roared furiously. "What did I tell you?! I tried to convince you to let Thomas go in exchange for another engine to help us…but you went back on your consideration. Now, no thanks to your desire to keep both engines here, Thomas was almost KILLED while trying to save an engine who teased him so awfully!"

Frankie could feel her heart breaking with every little piece as Hurricane scolded her.

"I have never seen an engine dedicated to such bravery and friendship!" Hurricane continued. "Saving an engine who teased him so badly and almost dying for it! Shame on you, Frankie. It seems my proposal to release Thomas came true after all. We have not one…but three volunteers now…and you still tried to keep Thomas and James here, to the edge of death! Shame on YOU."

Thomas was surprised. "Really, Hurricane? You wanted to let me go?"

"Yes, Thomas. I did," said Hurricane. "You just seemed like an engine with a chance of adventure and joy…and I didn't want to see that be taken away from you."

Frankie could not have felt more disgraced by herself.

"Thomas…James…" she whimpered. "Go! Go and live freely and joyfully! Never stop living in freedom!"

So Thomas and James set off back to Sodor together.

"I'm sorry I took your trucks, James. I know you wanted to be the one to bring them to the Mainland."

"And I'm sorry about teasing you," said James. "I'm not really anybody's favourite engine. If anyone's the favourite, Thomas…it's probably you."

"Don't be silly, James," said Thomas. "Nobody has to be the favourite."

Then Thomas and James began to sing together. Being the favourite was not that important. Being the best wasn't anything important. The most important thing for any engine on Sodor was being friends. While James and Thomas made their way home, Hurricane spent his time being repaired while Theo, Lexi and Merlin helped in the Steelworks. Having three helpers was fascinating for Frankie and Hurricane and the experimental engines finally felt useful for the first time since they were built.

When Thomas and James returned to Sodor, Henry was fully repaired and was amused to hear Thomas and James in such a merry mood.

At Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines were waiting and wondering about Thomas, when they suddenly heard the singing. James came into view and over the turntable…then to Percy and Emily's joy and thrill, Thomas was back too. All the engine joined in the song with the Fat Controller. Emily's joy and hopes had come true. Thomas was home, alive and in one piece. Then as Henry came back, all the engines finished the song off, feeling secure again.

After a silent moment, Henry spoke up. "What did I miss?"

The Fat Controller's smile disappeared when Henry asked that. "There is quite a story to be told right now, Henry," he said before turning to the returnees. "Thomas, James, explain yourselves!"

Thomas and James took turns telling everyone what had happened. How James teased Thomas into making him take the train to the Mainland, how Thomas got lost and ran into the Steelworks and got held against his will, then how he escaped and met the experimental engines, how James left to find him and bring him back, and how scary it really was. Emily in particular was astonished to hear the perils of what Thomas went through, and felt a great tingle of fear flow through her when Thomas talked about how he was almost killed by a cauldron of molten slag. But she was also interested to hear about the experimental engines.

When the story was done, Gordon turn to the red engine, remembering what he said the night before. "James…now what have you got to say for yourself?" he asked sternly.

"Well…like you said, Gordon, I'd only be a hero if I did find Thomas..."

"Hmm," said Gordon.

"…But I am happy to say, that I am not a hero. And I am not the favourite engine. Friendship truly matters and I now realize how reckless I was through my behaviour…especially given that we almost lost Thomas to the Steelworks in the worst possible fate that was just stopped by mere luck."

"…And does that clear you of the crime of teasing Thomas to such a point?" Gordon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, Gordon! We saved each other in the end!" said Thomas.

"Thomas is right," said his driver. "James realized how reckless he was in the end."

The Fat Controller had listened to everything and now could lay out the punishments. "James, do you hear me clearly?!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir. What is my punishment?" asked James.

"For bringing Thomas to this point and all this peril, you will pull nothing but scrap trucks for a whole month, while Henry and Edward take turns with your coaches, starting today! And this time, follow orders! As for you, Thomas, for taking James' train to the Mainland without knowing where Bridlington was and causing so much worry for many on Sodor, I'm giving you one week in the shed to think about what you did! And think of it as being protected for a week after we nearly lost you to such a horrific end..."

Thomas sighed. He knew he'd have to face the Fat Controller sooner or later. But he also had to face Emily and how she felt about the matter. That night, most of the engines were asleep…except for Thomas and Emily.

Thomas looked at her and saw her looking back. She seemed very happy indeed that he had come back.

"Emily…" Thomas said carefully. "I need to…"

"I know what you're going to say," said Emily. "But for now, you need your time to think for the week, Thomas. There is something I need to tell you when you come out again…"

"Very well, Emily," said Thomas. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"Thank you," Emily said respectfully. "I'm glad you're back too. And goodnight."

She and Thomas then fell asleep. The next week, Emily intended to follow through with the recent events. She was determined to make Thomas learn a lesson, but she would need strong resistance…and would it hold out as long as she'd intend? Time would only tell after Thomas was due to come out again.

* * *

Long story is long! Either way, that's JBS all covered, you're why I didn't make this multi-chaptered and focus on all of it? Cause I have more important stories I need to focus on than JBS, as much as I really like JBS, my Sailor John story-line is much more important to me and I want to have it finished before the end of the year. And yes, I have been watching the Season 22 episodes that have been airing in Italy over the last week and still ongoing, at least the ones that people have recorded. And despite the fact that I don't speak or understand Italian, I've really enjoyed what Season 22 has to offer, I think the writers have been doing a great job, especially with the Valentines Day episode about Thomas and Rosie, and I feel that Thomas is still in good hands.

So until next time, feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
